


Breathing Thin Air

by saxophonic



Series: Microcosm 2016 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/pseuds/saxophonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A preview of a scene I haven't written yet in my Exordium fic.</p><p>(<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/redbunnies">@redbunnies</a> made me do it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Thin Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flopyxing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopyxing/gifts).



He still isn’t used to the air here. It's fresher than anything he’s ever felt, but thin, like it takes two breaths instead of one to fill his lungs. But Yixing feels like he’s becoming more acclimated all the while.

The view from his lodgings, however, still manages to take his breath away. The buildings here, the architecture, it’s different from anything he’s seen before. Not only the structure of the buildings, but the layout of the city fascinates him with its broad boulevards and footpaths, its winding trails through lush greenery, and the lagoon-like area he can see from his room but hasn’t yet visited. The main entrance to the city, the canal with its clear water, glitters under the late morning sun. And never in his life has he seen so much—

Movement and a soft noise beside him draw his attention. The dark bedhead of hair calls Yixing’s fingers, inviting them to card through the unruly strands and lightly massage the scalp. He resists.

“Good morning,” Yixing says. The close-lipped smile on his face is unprecedented, but not unwelcome.

“What’s so good about it?”

Yixing grins. “The night before.”

Rolling over, his partner groans. “My thighs are still sore.”

“Are they?” Yixing scoots down the bed, pushing sheets away as he goes. “I can fix that.”

Amused eyes follow Yixing as he moves. “With your mouth, again?” Jongdae asks, shifting his legs to accommodate Yixing between them.

“Yes,” says Yixing, his last breath before he leans in.


End file.
